His Baby's Mama
by niklovr
Summary: Jason Morgan returns to Port Charles with a baby, whose mother has been abducted. Includes: Sonny, Emily, Lucky, Dara, Keesha, Nikolas, Stefan & more.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Chapter 1

Homecoming

__

Two a.m.

"I have to go."

Sheets rustled. Groans rumbled. He reached for her, pulling her back into bed. "Not yet. One more time."

"You agreed. I don't spend the night--"

His teeth sunk into her shoulder, nibbled her neck. She moaned. His caresses grew insistent. Soon, she lay writhing beneath him.

"Sonnnnnnnny!"

Her cries of release filled his senses. He lay spent. The black silk sheets did little to cover their sweat soaked bodies. She moved again to leave him. He caught her wrist. "Dara, wait."

"I can't. No more. I have to go."

She tugged. He grudgingly released her. Rolling onto his side, he watched her rise from the bed and pad, gloriously nude and beautiful, toward his bathroom.

"You sound like a broken record. 'I have to go. I have to go,'" he mimicked. "You don't have to do anything."

"You're wrong about that," she said, just before she stepped into the bathroom. "There are three things I have to do: leave here before sun up, stay black, and die."

He chuckled. The shower came on. Her voice wafted back to him. The people at the Nurse's Ball thought they knew the ADA's singing voice. Hell, her singing in the shower sent him over the rainbow and back. He had half a mind to join her, but doubted if she would appreciate it. 

When she reappeared, she had dressed in the spare clothes she kept at the penthouse. No one knew about their secret rendezvous. Not his ex-wife or interested lawyer across the hall. Hell, his houseguest didn't even have a clue. That was the way Dara wanted it and if it worked for her, it worked for him.

He left the bed, pulled on his pajama bottoms and robe. Before they left the room, he pulled her to him. Their lips touched and parted. Their tongues explored, tasting and dueling. By the time the kiss ended, he wanted her again.

She smiled and stepped back. Taking his hand, she led him from the bedroom and said, "Hold that thought."

"I'd rather hold you."

She laughed, but Sonny knew there wouldn't be anymore loving for him tonight. They parted at the door. Even though Johnny knew the drill, Sonny gave his instructions.

"Watch out for tails. Get her home safely."

The door closed behind them. Sonny ran a hand through his dark, wavy locks. He glanced at the clock. She'd make it home before sunrise, but just barely. Good thing she didn't have to be in court or else he'd have hell to pay. The last time he persuaded her to stay a little longer had been the night before a hearing before the grand jury. She was late and the judge wasn't pleased. In retaliation, Dara cut him off for two frigging weeks. The only consolation was that the weeks were as torturous for her as they had been for him.

He headed toward the staircase and changed his mind. Who was he kidding? He couldn't sleep. Not until Johnny came back and Dara called in. Their system wasn't state of the art, but it let him know that she was safe. Considering everything that was going on in his life lately, he was the King of Safekeeping. 

Right on cue, the front door opened and Keesha entered. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him.

"It's late," she said.

"No kidding." He glanced behind her. "Rinaldo with you?"

Her jaw tightened. She rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think he had better be," Sonny countered. 

Keesha lived at his penthouse as a favor to Justus. His former attorney feared for his cousin's safety so Sonny offered to take her in. The living arrangement had been tough at first, considering Keesha wasn't too thrilled with it. But after awhile, she seemed to accept it. Probably the bombing death of Justus' sister changed her mind. Since then, she started to burn the candle at both ends. He thought about saying something to her, but what could he say? She wouldn't listen to him. Not when she hated his guts. So, he left her alone. For now.

"Good night," she said, ascending the staircase without a backward glance.

Her voice was slurred and her steps wobbled. He frowned. Rinaldo was assigned to watch her. It was time to have a chat with his guard. He reached for the doorknob and in that second, the door opened. Sonny's jaw dropped.

"Sonny," Jason said. "Mind if we come in?"

The older man shook his head.

Jason crossed the threshold. He dropped the stuffed duffel bag and diaper bag to the floor. The baby in his arms shifted. Her little fat legs kicked. He cooed softly and her sleep became restful again. While he spoke, he felt Sonny's eyes on him. He should have called first, but he didn't have time.

"Who's that?" Sonny said, jutting his chin to the infant. "Is it yours?"

"Her name is Faith," Jason said, "and yes, she's mine."

Sonny stepped forward. He opened his arms and Jason placed his child into the arms of his best friend. Dark, silky curls framed a round caramel face. Her cheeks were full, as was the rest of her eight-month-old body. She was a living beauty and Jason loved her with all his heart. Just as much as he loved her mother.

"Faith," Sonny repeated. He carefully sat and continued to hold the baby. His gaze went back and forth between Jason and Faith. "This is a surprise."

"I know. I should have called first, but I knew what you'd say," Jason explained. "You'd tell me to stay out of Port Charles. But I knew if you saw her, you'd help."

"She's beautiful. I didn't think you and her mother were serious." Sonny gave him a hard look. "Her mother is who I think it is. Right?"

Jason swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah."

Sonny's eyes narrowed. "Where is she? You're safe enough here, but coming back to Port Charles… If they find out she's in town, this is the first place they'll look."

"She's not with me," Jason said. Finding the words were hard. Facing it had been hell, but repeating the story…of what happened and why she wasn't with him… Sudden tears stung the back of his eyes. He couldn't break down. Not now. His baby needed him and so did her mama.

"Did she leave you?" Sonny asked. "I can't believe she'd leave her baby."

"She didn't go willingly," Jason said after he inhaled a sharp breath. "He found us. I need you to watch Faith for me while I get Dawn back."

"Nikolas Cassadine won't just hand his wife over to you," Sonny said. "What are you gonna do?"

"Whatever it takes," Jason said. "He has her, but it's me she wants. And I will get her back."


	2. Chapter 2: Dungeons and Dragons

Chapter 2

Dungeons and Dragons

__

In the wee hours…

"No one will believe I'm happy to be here."

He said nothing. Just bunched his shoulders, stiffened his spine, and stared out the window. Dawn wrapped her arms around her middle, watching him and wondering how or why she ever loved him.

"Nikolas--"

"I heard you," he said without turning around. "The opinion of others has never mattered to me."

"I know," she replied. "You're a prince. Of course, you expect everyone, including your wife, to kowtow to you."

"You are my wife. You are to respect me."

"I did respect you--"

"You ran away!" He whipped around. Splotches of crimson colored his olive-tone cheeks. He strode across the bedroom and stood just inches from her. "You ran off with your lover like a common whore."

There was a time when his words would have hurt. She would have cried and begged him to stop. But that time had long since passed. She did not fear him or his wrath. All she wanted was for his tirade to end and for him to finally let go. 

"I may be a lot of things, but I'm not common and I'm no one's whore."

He snorted. "Oh, please forgive me for being in error. Morgan loves you and you return his affection."

She didn't respond. Talking to him when he was like this was futile. He wouldn't listen. She turned her head, looking away from the wild light in his brown eyes.

Seconds later, his fingers grazed her cheeks. The touch was deceptively tender. Then, his entire hand cupped her face and turned her head to face him. "Once upon a time you returned my affection. Does he know that your love is fleeting?"

His other hand snaked around her waist and settled at the small of her back. He drew her to him until her breasts pressed against his hard chest. The first contact was painful. Her breasts were full and ached to be released of milk. Sadness filled her. Her sweet little baby Faith. Jason would take care of their daughter. He'd feed her, change her diapers and play with her. What would he do when Faith realized her mother was gone? What would Dawn do without her true family?

"No one knows I'm here," she said in hoarse whisper. "Please. Just let me go back."

He bent forward. His stubble-roughened cheek brushed against hers. "No."

The word was so final and cold. She resisted the urge to sob. Only her strength would save her. Her tears would only anger him further. "You said that if I left, you wouldn't come after me…"

His other hand closed around her. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I changed my mind."

"But you don't love me," she said. "You're being vindictive and that's not like you."

"I've changed. I am vindictive and manipulative, too. Do you see how abandonment affects a person?"

"I didn't abandon you," she argued. "You're twisting the past to suit your actions. Nothing justifies what you're doing. Stefan won't be pleased about this. Do you think he'll allow you to keep me here? Like I'm some trophy?"

"Stefan left," Nikolas said, moving so that their eyes locked. "I have full use of my princely powers."

"So now what?" she asked. "I'm here. You tore me away from Jason and our baby. For what purpose? To have her hate me the way you hated Laura? It won't happen, Nikolas. Jason won't just sit back and let you do this!"

Nikolas laughed. "He is of no consequence to me."

"You'd be surprised."

"He should be thankful," Nikolas countered. "I allowed him to keep the child."

"She's my child, too and she has a name!"

In a sudden move, he pushed away from her. Dawn stumbled and landed on the bed. He towered over her and this time, she did fear him. 

Time stood still as they stared at each other. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he took in deep breaths. Dawn couldn't even breathe. He'd never hurt her physically, but like he said, he'd changed. She couldn't be sure what to expect from him now. 

"I will not force myself on you," he said finally, taking a step back. He seemed to wait for her response, but Dawn's voice and brain refused to cooperate. After a few moments of silence, he added, "You will give me an heir. Son or daughter doesn't matter to me."

"Then you'll let me go?" she asked, not wanting to believe the words were coming from her mouth. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was actually considering his terms.

Nikolas strode to the door and opened it. He didn't turn around as he said, "Then, I'll think about it."

The door closed. A lock clicked into place. Dawn rolled onto her side, curled into a ball, and wept like a baby.


	3. Chapter 3: Banana in Pocket

Chapter 3

Banana in Pocket

__

Eight a.m.

"Always keep these handy," Jason said, handing Sonny a perfect, bruise-free banana. "Faith loves them. You have to smash them up, but you don't have to feed them to her. She can feed herself."

Sonny glanced at the smiling baby in Jason's arms. She seemed to hang onto every word her father said. Her arms waved and her legs kicked. 

Jason continued with his instructions. "She's allergic to talcum powder, so always use cornstarch. This is a new container, but just in case…get cornstarch. Let's see. Um, bananas are the only things she'll eat without too much of a fuss. Dawn breast fed her, but I'm almost out of h-her milk…"

"Jase?" Sonny said as his friend came close to breaking down. Sonny took Faith, cradled her in one arm and put the other around Jason's shoulder. "Sit down. You don't have to tell me everything at once."

Jason sat on the edge of the bed. Faith reached out for him and Sonny placed her inside the circle of her father's arms. Jason kissed her forehead and received an adorable giggle for his efforts. He frowned, as if he fought for control. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse and edgy. 

"Dawn laughs like that."

Sonny closed his hand over Jason's shoulder and squeezed. "I know this is hard. You should get some sleep. We can talk when you wake up—"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "We do this now. I don't have time to sleep. You have to know these things in order to take care of Faith. I wouldn't trust her with just anybody. I need you to do this for me, Sonny."

"I'm not saying I won't. Of course, I'll take care of her—"

"And if something happens to me, will you raise her?" Jason asked. "Will you help Dawn? Get her away from Cassadine?"

Sonny nodded. "I'll do everything I can."

Faith began to move around in Jason's arms. She landed one serious baby kick to her father's midsection. He smiled so she did it again. Then, she looked around. Jason's smile faded. Seconds later, the baby started to cry.

"She's looking for Dawn," Jason croaked. As he rocked Faith and sung softly to her, he said, "Could you leave us alone? I need to talk to her."

"Sure." Sonny left, closing the door after him.

Jason rose from the bed and walked to the window. He pushed aside the curtains. The morning sun was bright and beautiful. The pale blue sky was void of clouds. He turned Faith so that she could see the view, too. By now, her cries had subsided. Jason sensed that after he told her what was going on, she would cry again. He'd tried to reassure her and hoped that would ease her pain. Already he knew, it wouldn't.

"This is Port Charles, New York. We're not in northern California anymore. Mommy's husband found us. He took her away, but I'm gonna find her. We'll be a family again. I promise. You have to stay here with Sonny. He's my friend. He'll take good care of you. You may not see me for awhile, but I'll come back as soon as I can. But I won't come back without your mother. I love you, Faith. I love you very much."

%*%

A sudden wail rippled through the penthouse. Sonny jerked, nearly spilling coffee all over himself. He lowered the cup and saucer onto the coffee table and looked over his shoulder toward the staircase. A frown creased his brow as Keesha came stumbling down. His frown darkened to match the one she wore.

"What was that?" she asked after yawning. She was dressed for the day in black slacks and a lavender silk blouse. Her hair was pulled back and she looked classy. From looking at her, no one would have guessed she had been out all night. "It sounded like a baby."

"Her name is Faith." Sonny rose from the sofa, went to his desk and took the morning paper before she could grab it first.

Keesha stiffened. "Your girlfriend's name is Faith?"

The strangled tone of Keesha's voice wasn't hard to miss. He glanced at her. Pain reflected briefly in her eyes. He knew why. Faith was the name of her cousin who had been killed. Justus' sister. Sonny understood the outrage of losing a loved one to violence. Nothing anyone said or did could ease the pain. And commenting on it only made things worse. 

He carried the newspaper back to the sofa and sat. As he spoke, he pretended to scan the business section. "No, Faith is the name of the baby."

"Whose baby?" she asked.

"Mine," Jason announced from the staircase.

Keesha's eyes widened. Her hand flew to her mouth and faster than a speeding bullet, she raced up the staircase nearly knocking Jason down in the process.

Jason's hands protected Faith's back as he held her close. His cheeks reddened and his eyes narrowed. Sonny gave up on the newspaper. He folded it and waited.

"You didn't tell me she was here," Jason said, his tone was remarkably controlled considering how his eyes flashed with anger.

"You didn't ask." Sonny knew his remark was glib, but what else could he say? Justus needed a favor. Jason needed a favor. He wasn't about to turn either man away. 

"Faith will have to stay someplace else."

Sonny fought the urge to roll his eyes. Jason loomed at the edge of the sofa. Sonny stood and held out his hands for Faith. She moved toward him and Jason grudgingly released her.

"There's no place you can take her," Sonny said, sitting and balancing the baby on his knee. "Besides, she likes it here."

"But Keesha--"

"Keesha would never harm a hair on this baby's head. She has her own demons to work through." Sonny glanced at Jason from the corner of his eye. "Her cousin was killed in an explosion last month. Justus asked that she stay here and I agreed."

"How's Justus?"

"Shaken up. He's not here. Don't ask me where he is. It's safer for all concerned that the fewer who know his whereabouts, the better."

Jason nodded. Releasing a deep sigh, he joined Sonny on the sofa. He tickled Faith's sock-covered feet and she giggled. "Keesha hates me, Sonny."

"You broke her heart," Sonny replied. "Hating comes with the territory."

"I didn't mean to."

"It was one of those things," Sonny said. "I've been there. You don't have to worry about Faith. I'll take care of her. She's safe here."

Faith gurgled and then started blowing spit bubbles. Jason smiled. She drooled in response.

"Get some sleep."

"I'll get some on the plane." Jason glanced at his watch. "The flight isn't for another couple of hours. I have to memorize everything so I can tell Dawn when I find her."

"You really think he took her to Greece?" 

Jason nodded. "Wyndemere would be too easy and he knows it's the first place I'd look."

"If you need anything, you'll let me know."

"Yeah," Jason murmured, continuing to watch his daughter. She twisted and scrunched up her face. "When she does that, she wants to get down."

Sonny placed Faith on the floor. She held onto the coffee table and pulled herself up. Sonny was amazed by the feat. His amazement grew as she, holding onto the coffee table and his knees, wobbled to Jason and grinned up at him.

Jason threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple. When he glanced at Sonny, tears had welled in his eyes. "I'm leaving a digital camera. If she takes her first steps before w-we get back…"

Sonny swallowed hard. His voice grated with emotion. "I'll tape it for you."


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Make Me

Chapter 4

Don't Make Me

__

One p.m.

"I don't see why I have to go."

"Because it'll look strange if I go alone."

"Lucky."

"Em."

She looked at the pained expression on Lucky's face and sighed. Why was he doing this to her? To them? "Don't make me go with you," she begged. "Please."

Lucky hunched his shoulders. He took her hands and pulled her to him. "You know I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do." His knuckles grazed her cheek. He bent forward and kissed her nose. Then, he trailed a fiery path from her cheek down to her neck. She was moaning by the time he reached her collarbone.

"Is this working?" he asked, his voice husky and mildly amused but mostly aroused.

"Almost," Emily murmured. Reluctantly she pulled away and moved back to her desk. Dara was a generous boss, but Emily didn't take advantage. Her job as Dara's research assistant was one she took seriously. She obtained the position based on merit and not on family connections. It was something she was very proud of.

"What time will the Boss Lady return?"

Emily glanced at her watch. "Her meetings with the Commissioner usually run long."

"Oh yeah?" A wicked gleam darkened his sapphire eyes.

She grinned. "Don't even think about it."

He pouted. It didn't work. He then released a long, dramatic sigh. "I tried." He hesitated and then said, "But back to Greece. I told Nikolas we'd come. It's his birthday…"

"Our brothers hate each other, Lucky. I really doubt if Nikolas will be upset if I don't come with you."

"You're friends." He frowned when she released a harsh breath. "Aren't you still friends?"

"I don't know. Look, we can't let what happens between Nikolas, Dawn and Jason affect _us_."

"We haven't." He perched on the edge of her desk. Lightly, he fingered a loose tendril of hair on her cheek. "We won't."

She frowned as she mentally reviewed the options. "I guess going with you won't be so bad. The worst is over, right? Jason and Dawn are gone. Nikolas has moved on. And I am overdue for a vacation."

"Which has already been approved," he added smiling.

Emily returned the gesture. "Okay, I'll go with you."

Dara returned a couple of hours later. Emily joined her in the office. "Have you had any more problems with Westlaw?" Dara asked as she hung her overcoat and purse on the coat rack. "I spoke with Darren. He promises that everything should be fine."

"It is," Emily assured her. "He called about an hour ago. He gave us a new login and password. There they are on your desk."

Dara glanced at the post-it, memorized the information, and tossed the scrap of paper into the shredder. 

As Dara sat down, Emily said, "Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Of course. Have a seat."

Emily settled onto a guest chair. Her fingers laced together. Nervous tension wrapped around the younger woman. Dara noted this and wondered what was going inside her assistant's head. They'd never had a problem before—not even when Dara's younger sister ran off with Emily's older brother. Their working relationship was amiable. She hoped.

"You look ready to burst," Dara commented. "Just relax. I'm sure whatever's wrong, we can work it out."

"It's not that there's something wrong…" Emily stammered. "Well, there is, but it doesn't have anything to do with us directly."

Something clicked. Dara nodded knowingly. "This is about our siblings."

"Yes."

Dara sucked in air and shrugged. "What about them?" 

"Have you heard from Dawn?" Emily asked. "They've been gone for sixteen months. I know…because I count them. I haven't heard from Jason. He said that I wouldn't, but I worry about them. Don't you worry about them?"

Dara's strength wavered. Her voice was husky and sad. "All the time. I received one postcard from Dawn. It was postmarked New Orleans, but I would guess that's not where they are."

Emily nodded in agreement. "Lucky wants me to go with him to Greece for Nikolas' birthday."

Dara grunted. She didn't mean to, but there it was. Her brother-in-law wasn't on her list of favorite people. He hadn't been for a long time. 

Emily released a humorless chuckle. "My feelings exactly."

"So why go?" Dara asked, unable to stop herself. 

"I don't know… Maybe this is a chance for me to see for myself that it's really over for him and that I don't have to worry about Jason and Dawn anymore."

"Do you believe that's possible?"

Emily shrugged. "I hope so."

"Me, too."


	5. Chapter 5: Simple Kind of Life

Chapter 5

Simple Kind of Life

__

Early morning

Sleep was non-existent. Nikolas tried, but every time he closed his eyes… All he saw was Dawn and her fear. Then, he'd roll over and try again. That time, he'd see Dawn with Jason and their baby. The images became his own little torture chamber inside his head. He gave up on slumber, got up, and headed for the coastline to walk and to think.

Warm, wet sand clung to his toes. The salty air from the Aegean Sea stung his eyes and face. The sensations rippled through him, but did little to clear his head. He walked for miles. By the time he turned around to retrace his steps, the sun was peeking over the horizon. 

A memory from four years before came to mind: their honeymoon. Dawn had never been to Greece, so a trip to the family's island was his wedding gift to her. She loved it, or so she said. They went for walks along the shoreline and when they became tired, they'd stop and make love on the sand. Many times, they awoke to a beautiful sunrise such as this. Remembering the joy of that time brought an ache to Nikolas' chest. _Four years ago_. It was amazing how much could change in such a short amount of time.

He neared the white, secured structure that was his home. Just as he reached the steps leading to the first floor, he stopped. The curtains to Dawn's room were opened. He saw a shadowy form drift away from the window. She'd been watching him. He wondered if she remembered their past. If she ached when she thought of it, too?

Mrs. Landsbury was still in Port Charles at Wyndemere so Milo served as the head of household here on the island. The older woman was faithful, but Nikolas didn't trust her to keep Dawn's unwanted return to herself. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd call Stefan. Dawn had been right about the senior Cassadine. Stefan would have demanded for Dawn's release, and that would have been unacceptable.

Milo appeared as Nikolas entered the foyer. Nikolas smiled in greeting. "Breakfast will be served in the solarium overlooking the sea. Is Mrs. Cassadine awake?"

"Yes, sir."

"And have my instructions been followed?" he questioned.

The manservant nodded. Jet black hair spilled onto his forehead. He brushed it away with the back of his hand. "Yes, her suite of rooms have been restored and she was moved into them as soon as she awakened."

"Is she pleased with the arrangement?" Nikolas asked and then changed his mind. "Never mind that. I shall discover that for myself at breakfast…in twenty minutes."

Milo understood implied instruction. "Yes, sir."

Nikolas went upstairs to his suite, which was next door to Dawn's. He listened closely but heard nothing on the other side of the wall. She used to sing in the morning while getting dressed. He supposed she felt that since she'd been taken from her lover, she had nothing to sing about. He shrugged and headed for the shower.

Exactly twenty minutes later, he stood in the doorway to the solarium. The first sight of her stunned him. She's _so_ beautiful. Her tawny cheeks were flawless. Her soft, full lips were made for kisses. Her slender neck led to rounded shoulders that beckoned to him. The gown she wore was white, filmy and gauzy. The material wasn't form fitting, but that didn't stop Nikolas from remembering what lay underneath. An exquisite body. Aphrodite's paled in comparison. Blood flowed rapidly through his body and moved to one destination. He adjusted his pants accordingly, inhaled a deep breath before crossing the threshold.

"Good morning." He stopped at her chair and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek. She flinched. He shrugged the insulting movement off. That was to be expected. He settled on a chair adjacent to hers. Per his instructions, they were alone which meant they had to serve themselves. He reached for the carafe of coffee and as he filled his cup, he said, "I trust you slept well."

Her shoulders stiffened. She took her napkin and wiped the spot where he'd kissed her. "As if you give a damn."

"Coffee?" he offered, extending the carafe to her. She stared straight ahead, silently refusing to answer him. He sighed and set the container down. He placed his napkin onto his lap and said, "As you can see, all of your favorites have been prepared. Honeydew melon, strawberries, and grapefruit. Crepes with chocolate sauce and whipped cream." Still no response. Frowning, he said, "Has your love for chocolate disappeared as swiftly as your love for me?"

"Nikolas," she said, her tone chilly.

He reached out and covered her hand. She tried to tug free, but he held firm. "Yes, my pet?"

Her eyes cut to his. "That's what you want of me, isn't it? A pet. You never wanted a wife. You just want something under your beck and call. Something to worship and fear you."

"No." His thumb skimmed her palm. His other fingers checked her pulse. It raced out of control. "I never wanted your fear. What I wanted was simple. A simple kind of life with a wife and a family. A home."

She snorted. "You could have had that."

"I almost did." He released her hand and leaned back against his chair. "Until you ran away with Morgan. You ruined everything, Dawn. The dreams we had…the plans we made… Was it worth it?"

"_I_ ruined everything?" she repeated. "Me? I suppose your affair played no part in ruining our dreams and plans? It was all _my_ fault."

"I explained that--"

"There are no explanations for what transpired between you and that model, and God knows who else--"

"There was no one else," he interjected. "It was a mistake."

"And now, you tear me away from my family so that I can come here and start a new one with you." Her laugh held a wild, angry edge. "You have lost your damn mind! I will _not_ give you an heir! If you want one, find that model bitch and let her give you one!"

Dawn tore from the room. He made no move to stop her. She needed time. Time to forget the bad and focus on what could be good between them again. Time for her to forget Jason Morgan. Time for her to realize that he, Nikolas Cassadine, was the best thing to ever happen to her. And that she was the best thing to ever happen to him.


	6. Chapter 6: Inside the Soul

Chapter 6

Inside the Soul

__

Almost nine p.m.

__

"So let them say its wrong

For me to love you

They could never feel

The way that I do when we kiss

When we're close like this"

With an old CD of Dawn's playing in the background, Sonny rocked Faith to sleep. Jason had left a selection of Dawn's music that was favorites of Faith. Sonny moved the rocking chair in time to the slow, seductive beat. The baby began to relax. Soon, her breathing became even and deep. Jason warned him that this was just the early phases of her sleep. It was always best to hold her until the second song came on. If she slept through an entire track, she'd probably stay down for the night. Sonny took his friend's advice to heart.

Sonny and company spent most of the day converting the third guest bedroom into a nursery. The white walls were covered with images of Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Daffy Duck. After finding a book about Africa in her diaper bag, Sonny made sure to include images of zebras and giraffes, too. A white sturdy crib stood in the middle of the room. The rocking chair that Sonny now sat on was surprisingly comfortable. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

__

"They can't see inside my soul

They can't know the love we know

All they do is waste their time

They can never change my mind

It's what my heart says

That is what I listen to

It's what my heart feels

That tells me, tells me what to do

It's what my heart knows

That's the only, the only truth I know is real

All I hear is what my heart says to me"

"That's Dawn, isn't it?"

Keesha's voice startled Sonny. His eyes flew open. Because he was almost asleep, it took a few seconds for him to focus. She stood in the doorway. Her arms folded protectively around her waist. There was a wary look in her dark brown eyes. Sadness clung to her. 

"Yeah." 

Faith's little chubby leg jerked. Her eyes fluttered open. Sonny held her close and murmured to her. "Ssh. Sleep now." 

"I should go," Keesha said, taking a step back.

"No, wait," Sonny said, his voice soothing and calm. "She's almost there. When the next track comes on, I'll lay her down. We can talk then."

She bristled. "Who says I want to talk?"

He gave her a measured look. "I do."

__

"For a long time I was in love

Not only in love, I was obsessed

With a friendship that no one else could touch

It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells"

The second track started. Just like Jason said, Faith settled deeper into slumber. Sonny rose from the rocker and carried the sleeping babe to her crib. Her little mouth curved into a sleepy smile as he pulled the covers over her. He placed a small Pooh close to her. Unable to resist, he bent forward and kissed her cheek. He made sure the baby monitors were on, took one and joined Keesha in the hallway.

"What are we talking about?" she asked, following him down the staircase. "Does Jason think I'll hurt his… Do you want me to leave?"

"No to both counts." They reached the first floor. He pointed to the living area. "Sit."

She rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the sofa. Sonny watched her for a moment and wondered… What happened to the feisty, self-possessed young woman who spoke her mind so freely? _Sometimes too freely_. Why had she changed? Was it the unexpected deaths of her father and her cousin? Or had a broken heart shattered her?

"What?" she asked, her voice hard. "You said talk, not stare."

"You should be used to that," he commented, sitting on the easy chair adjacent to the sofa. He placed the baby monitor on the coffee table. "You're a beautiful woman. Men must stare at you all the time."

She shrugged. Her fingers clenched in her lap. She stared at them.

"Keesha," Sonny began, watching her reactions closely, "I made a promise to Justus that I'll keep you safe."

"I'm still alive. So far, so good."

He inhaled a harsh breath. This was harder than he thought. "Yeah, physically--"

"You're not a shrink," she cut in. "Don't even try that stuff with me."

"I wasn't about to," he said. "Look, I know something happened between you and Jason. I know it hurt…both of you. The details are none of my business. But it's time to get over it. Move on. There's an innocent baby upstairs who doesn't need to be caught in the crossfire of your past."

Her fingers dug into her palms. "I'll leave."

"No, you won't."

She glared at him. "Of course not. Who'll babysit for you if I'm gone?"

"I'm not expecting you to take care of her. She's my responsibility."

"You like that word, don't you?" she asked. "Responsibility. Does it make you feel important?"

Shaking his head, he released a short laugh. "No, it just makes me feel responsible."

There was quiet for a few moments. Then, Keesha said, "The first time, he was taken away from me. Neither of us wanted or expected it. One day, we're in love and the next, he doesn't know me and doesn't want to." She paused to look at him before focusing on her clenched hands. "I got over it. Years pass and things change. He's not my first love anymore, but that doesn't matter because it feels right. Then, it's over again. This time, it's not an accident. He leaves because he wants to. Because he doesn't want me. I thought the first time was hard, but the second doesn't even compare." She released her hands and rubbed them on her sweat pants covered thighs. "I should never have come back here."

"Sometimes, it takes a second go 'round to bring things full circle," he commented quietly. His past with Brenda and later Carly came to mind. With both women, he'd been given second chances. Both times, the relationships failed. Why? There was no one to blame on either side. Maybe he was too hard. Maybe they were too soft. One thing was for sure: love was never easy.

"I suppose you would know," she said, her voice flat and void of censure. She stood. "The heart-to-heart has been insightful. Good night."

"You going to bed?"

She nodded and went upstairs, leaving him alone with Faith's baby monitor.


	7. Chapter 7: Across the Room

Chapter 7

Across a Crowded Room

__

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean…

Jason gripped the leather jacket draped across his lap and stared sightlessly out the window. The other passengers in the first class section of the plane were quiet. For most, the long flight meant an extended nap. For Jason, it was quite the opposite. The lull in activity gave him time to think. About the past. About the present. And about the future.

Seeing Keesha at the penthouse had come as a shock, and her reaction to him… That was expected. Despite his best efforts, things ended badly between them. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. After bumping into her in Philadelphia, they talked. _Really_ talked. And then he felt something. A spark? Attraction? Whatever it was, it drew him to her again and again. His cross-country trek came to a halt. He stayed in Philadelphia to be with her and it was good between them. And then, it wasn't. So, he said goodbye. That was almost two years ago.

Then came Emily's graduation from high school. He couldn't miss that, wouldn't miss it. She was so happy and excited. A faint smile came to his mouth as he thought of her. His little sister--not yet a woman, but definitely not a little girl. There was a party for her at the Port Charles Grille. She begged him to go and as usual, he couldn't resist. 

The entire family was there, and a new almost member: Lucky Spencer. Luke's kid clung to Emily like a second skin. When she later confided that their friendship had grown into something deeper, Jason hadn't been surprised. 

For most of the celebration, the Qs left him alone. Lila was happy to see him as he was her. Alan and Monica fawned over him, thanking him for showing up. Smug and sober, AJ ignored him. Ned spent most of his time at the bar. And when Edward got in his face, a vision caught his full attention. From the across the room, he watched Emily coax a friend onto the dance floor with her. Their eyes connected. From the moment his and Dawn's gazes locked, everything clicked into place for him.

They didn't say anything to each other that night. He knew she was married. Her husband was one of Emily's closest friends. Whatever struck him when their eyes locked could be ignored. Or so he thought. The next time he saw her, he knew he'd only lied to himself.

The impromptu meeting happened a few weeks later. Jason was only still in town for Sonny's sake. His divorce from Carly wasn't pretty. Jason served as mediator between the couple. Both listened to him. And when that was done, he needed a break. His first thought was Jake's. But when Emily invited him to late night picnic, he changed his mind. He could never spend too much time with his kid sister.

To Jason's relief, the gathering was small. Emily and of course, Lucky were there. And to the side sitting alone was Dawn. From the slump of her shoulders and dim light in her eyes, he knew she was sad. While Emily and Lucky toasted marshmallows and whispered to each other, Jason squatted in front of Dawn. She smiled and invited him to sit with her. He did, and he experienced something he never had before: nervousness. His palms became damp. His breathing changed. He grew hot. Nothing ever rattled him this way. Sure, he had a temper, but he'd never been nervous. He didn't know what the word meant until he looked it up in the dictionary later that night. If she noticed, she didn't show it. They talked about nothing in particular. But it was one of the best conversations he ever had. As the time grew later, he hated the idea of parting. 

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" she asked, unexpectedly.

He swallowed hard. If he could see her tomorrow… "No, I don't. Why?"

She blushed. "Um… Well, I'm singing tomorrow night at Jax's new club. You could come as my special guest."

"What about your husband?" Jason asked. "Would he mind?"

Her eyes became dull as she shook her head. "He doesn't care. Besides, he won't be there. He's away on business. Emily and Lucky will be there. Does that sway you?"

"You don't need them to sway me," he replied. "All you had to do was ask. I'll be there."

Her performance at Jacks was met with a standing ovation. He didn't know it at the time, but that was the launch of her latest CD. When he later learned the significance, he was surprised that Cassadine hadn't shared the occasion with her. As their friendship grew, he began to understand why the prince hadn't been there and why she seemed so sad. Well, she was sad at first. The more time they spent together, the sadness faded. And as they fell in love, it disappeared completely. 

Their relationship progressed by accident. He wasn't looking for love. After Keesha, he didn't want to become emotionally involved with someone. But with Dawn, he couldn't help himself. She taught him how to joke and laugh. He taught her how to breathe. Not in the literal sense, but how to relax. The first time he took her on a ride on his Harley, her arms wrapped him around him so tightly, he thought she'd crack his ribs. Then, she started to enjoy the ride. She threw her hands in the air and screamed with joy. It was in that moment, that he knew he loved her. 

But nothing happened. Not physically. The emotions just grew between them. It was like a third person had joined them on their outings. An invisible entity whose presence was strong. They ignored it for as long as they could. Then, they couldn't. His arms closed around her. Her face tilted up for his kiss. When they made love for the first time a few months later, he felt like he'd been born again. She told him that she had been. With Jason, she felt hopeful. 

"I don't want to take you back there," he said, holding her close one night. "Stay with me."

"He'll look for me," she said quietly. "If he finds me here… I don't want him to hurt you. He has the power to make your life miserable. Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore. At least for a little while."

"No. I'm not afraid of him. He can't keep me from you. Only you can do that. Do you want to stop seeing me?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "No. Never." She rolled onto her side. Her chin rested on his chest. Her fingers laced with his. "I think he knows…about us. He hasn't said anything specific, but I can tell something…I don't know. I'm gonna tell him I want a divorce. I don't want to sneak around with you like I'm ashamed. I'm not ashamed of loving you, Jason Morgan."

They made love again, and afterwards, he didn't hear from her for four weeks. By this time, Emily knew about their relationship. She begged him not to go to Wyndemere. To wait for Dawn to contact him. He didn't want to listen. Then, Emily warned him that he had to be careful. If Dawn asked him not to approach Nikolas, he had to honor her wishes. Emily volunteered to be their go between. She went to Wyndemere and when she returned, Dawn was with her. After Emily left them alone, Dawn told him that she was pregnant and the baby was his. She also said that she and Nikolas had agreed that if she wanted to go, he wouldn't stop her. They left that night. 

The following sixteen months were bliss until Jason came home from a trip to the corner market with Faith to find their loft empty. The instant he stepped inside, he knew Dawn was gone and he'd known who had broken his promise to leave her in peace. 

Tears welled in his eyes at the memory. His throat ached from swallowing the tears down. He prayed constantly that Nikolas didn't harm her. 

The upcoming showdown in Greece wouldn't be pretty. He would have to fight Nikolas on his own turf. A prince wouldn't be without resources. For all Jason knew, the entire setup could be a trap. But he had no choice. He had to go. He had to fight for her. Dawn was his baby's mother. Faith needed Dawn. Jason needed her, too. 


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

Chapter 8

Surprise

Johnny showed Dara inside the dark, quiet penthouse. Usually, Sonny was there to greet her, but this time, she faced a flickering fireplace and an empty living room. She opened her mouth to question Johnny. The bodyguard slipped out the front door before she could say a word to him. Unease inched up her spine. What the hell was Sonny up to?

Mindful that Keesha might be upstairs, Dara didn't call out. She edged further into the living room. She was about to head for the staircase, but a movement on the sofa stopped her. Changing direction, she headed for the couch where she found Sonny. He was flat on his back, eyes closed, and a faint smile on his face. His chest moved slowly. His breathing was even and deep. Of all the rotten tricks, she thought with a smile. _He's asleep!_

Dara sat beside him. He mumbled something and turned onto his side, facing her. The collar of his black, silk shirt dipped open, revealing his golden tan skin. The flesh proved to be too tempting. Without hesitation, she deftly unbuttoned his shirt and skimmed her palm along his firm, hairless chest. He groaned and his eyes slowly opened.

"Are you trying to start something, Counselor?" Dimples flashed. His hand covered hers, guiding it down his body. "Wouldn't this be the best place to start?"

She pulled her hand free and wagged her finger at him. "Foreplay is always the best place to start."

"Oh?" he said, folding his arms behind his head. "You don't like my version of foreplay. You never complained before."

"I never had reason to," she commented. "You should go back to sleep. Johnny can take me home."

"It was just a nap." He moved into an upright position. "I'm awake." He stood and took her hand. "I have a surprise for you."

Dara held in a squeal of delight. "You bought the leather pants!"

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "No. I think you'll like this surprise more than those ridiculous pants."

"I don't know," she murmured. "Judging from the view, I think I'd like you in leather pants. At least once…for five minutes tops."

"Keep going," he said, shaking his head. "You're making me blush."

"That'll be the day," she said, her laughter mixing with his.

They reached the top of the stairs. Sonny turned to her and pressed his forefinger against her lips. "Ssh."

Thinking he meant Keesha was there, she nodded. He pulled her past his bedroom and to the one next door. Before they went inside, he rested his hands on her waist and drew her close to him. He whispered in her, "The surprise is inside this room. I'll explain everything later, but please…whatever you do, refrain from that squealing thing you're so fond on. You can do that later in my room."

She rolled her eyes. He grinned and kissed her. A few moments later, they went inside. 

Dara's mouth dropped. The former bedroom that she and Sonny had christened so thoroughly had been converted into a nursery! A Tigger night-light cast a warm glow over the room. Images of cartoon characters adorned the walls. The smell of baby powder filled her senses and right smack in the middle of it all was a crib with a precious little baby sound asleep inside. 

She dropped Sonny's hand. Her feet moved on their own and took her straight to the crib. A mass of dark, brown curls covered the tiny head. The baby lay on her side with her thumb in her mouth. Her little baby belly moved up and down with her breaths. Dara pulled the cover up over the chubby legs and was struck by a sense of familiarity. She stepped back and Sonny pointed to his room. She nodded and they left.

He closed the door and asked, "Do you know who that is?"

She frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "Should I?"

He shrugged. 

Dara's eyebrows shot up. "Is that baby yours?!"

He released a surprised laugh. "No, she's not my little girl. I'm watching over her until her parents come back."

"This is a game, isn't it?" She questioned. "We're gonna play twenty questions until I figure it out."

He shrugged again, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He kissed her cheek and sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

"Oh, brother," Dara complained under her breath. "Okay. I give up. Who are her parents?"

"Come here." He beckoned to her with his forefinger. "You should be sitting down for this."

She accepted his extended hand and joined him on the bed. "If you're trying to make me nervous, you're doing a good job."

He squeezed her hand. "Her name is Faith. Her parents are Jason and Dawn--"

"What?!" Dara jumped to her feet. "Where are they? I can't believe she came back and didn't call me!"

"She's not here," Sonny said, standing. "Neither of them are. Jason brought the baby here and asked me to take care of her."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Cassadine has your sister," he said quietly, "and Jason left to get her back."

"Oh, my God."

"Yeah. Prayers would be good right now." His arm wrapped around her waist, and he led her back to the bed. 

As they sat, she asked, "So, he's got her locked up in Wyndemere? I should go--"

"No," Sonny interrupted. "She's not there. I sent someone over this morning just in case. Only a few servants are working there."

"Then where is she?" Dara questioned. "Where does Jason think she is?"

"Greece, and don't even think about following him. I can't let you do that."

"But she's my sister," Dara choked. "I can't just sit here and do nothing to help her."

"I know," he said gently, "but helping me take care of their baby isn't nothing. Jason won't be alone. I have cousins in Greece who are waiting for him. They'll bring her back."

"I'm holding you to that," she said.

"Dara," he murmured, cupping her cheek, "you can hold me as much as you want."

She blinked back sudden tears and took him up on his offer.


	9. Chapter 9: Flowers, Candy and Trinkets

Chapter 9

Flowers, Candy and Trinkets

The pale blue sky and rushing waves of the sea called to Dawn. The lock on the bedroom doors and window had been removed, so she could move somewhat freely around the compound. She didn't dare imagine that no one watched her every movement. The staff was completely loyal to Nikolas. There were some that glanced at her with sympathetic eyes, but she knew none of them would lift a hand to help her. She didn't blame them for their cowardice. She understood. No one in his right mind would dare go against a prince.

She changed out of the ridiculous filmy white dress and put on orange shorts and a matching top. Everything fit and she wondered about that. Since giving birth to Faith, her clothing size had changed. Her breasts were considerably fuller and her hips were, too. A teary smile came to her as she remembered how much Jason enjoyed the changes. She swallowed down her sadness as another thought came to mind. How did Nikolas know her size? How long had he watched them before he pushed his way inside her home and took her away? 

__

Did it matter? 

As she pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail, she decided it didn't matter. The end result was the same. Nikolas had her. Jason and Faith were on the other side of the planet. And she might not ever see them again.

A strangled sob lodged in her throat. She slid her feet inside a pair of sandals and ran from the room down to the sea. By the time she reached the shoreline, tears streamed down her face. Her breathing became ragged. She sank to her knees and wept. Her hands balled into fists and pounded the moist sand.

"Damn you, Nikolas!!"

Dawn stayed like that until the tears dried. Then, she stood and looked out toward the sea. She had always loved the water. The crashing waves, the endless beauty of oceans and seas… The air was so fragrant. The sky beautiful and picture perfect. She inhaled a sharp breath. Leave it to Nikolas to keep her captive by something she loved. _Bastard._

The air seemed to shift. His scent—sweet and airy—drifted to her. She stiffened, mentally preparing herself for his latest trick or show of power.

"You would never make it," he commented from a few feet behind her. "No ships or boats are allowed within a kilometer of the island. Believe me, Dawn, there is no escape. You are as, you would say, stuck with me."

She muttered an expletive.

Nikolas chuckled. "That's a rather coarse invitation, but I'm willing whenever you are."

"In your dreams," she snapped.

"My thoughts are often filled with you…the two of us creating a child." He moved just behind her. "It was good between us once. It can be again."

"I don't love you," she reminded him.

"I don't care."

Her hands clenched into fists again. Her nails dug into her palms until it was painful. He went to her and took her hands, unfolding them. She flinched, but he held firm. 

"You'll draw blood," he warned.

"That's what you want to do," she said. "Are you upset that I'm doing it to myself first?"

He shook his head. "I'm not a sadist."

"You could have fooled me."

Nikolas smirked. "Apparently, I did." His hands went to her waist and pulled her to him. She winced as her breasts touched his chest. He frowned. "What is it?"

Dawn averted her gaze. His fingers dug into her waist just a centimeter shy of painful. She closed her hands over his. Her fingers curved around his and tugged until he loosened his hold. "Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Tell me what's wrong." His gaze dropped to her chest and then he made eye contact with her again. "Your glorious mounds have increased. I never imagined you'd have plastic surgery."

"You know damn well I didn't," she snapped. "I breast fed Faith."

His mouth took on an unpleasant twist. "Mother's milk."

He released her. Dawn's arms crossed protectively over her chest as he gawked at her breasts. "You're a sick bastard!"

"I'm mildly curious," he corrected. "Contemplative actually."

His mildly implacable expression unnerved her. She snapped, "What?!"

"Will you breast feed our child, too?" He brushed past her and left her alone on the beach with her fresh set of tears.

Later when Dawn returned to her prison cell or rather bedroom, she found vases of colorful gerbera daisies on every flat surface in the room. A box of Lady Godiva chocolates and a breast pump with empty bottles lay in the center of her bed. 

The note attached to the breast pump read, _'From the Sadist to the Masochist. Enjoy._'


	10. Chapter 10: The Abyss

Chapter 10

The Abyss

Keesha needed a break. The talk the night before with Sonny had drained her. She woke up the next morning still tired, still depressed. And then there was the baby. Jason's baby. With Dawn. The infant's cries struck a dark, lonely chord deep inside her chest. Every sound the baby made--whether cry or giggle--hurt. Keesha wasn't proud of her reaction, but she couldn't stop it. So, she did the only thing that would work. She left the penthouse. Of course, Rinaldo accompanied her.

They didn't set out with a particular destination in mind. She just asked the bodyguard to drive and he did. During their excursion, Keesha realized she liked Rinaldo. Unlike a couple of Sonny's other bodyguards, he didn't have the gift for gab. He did as he was asked and advised when she was on the brink of making a 'mistake.' Other than that, he left her alone. That's what she liked. Being left alone.

"Let's stop here."

Rinaldo pulled into the parking spot at the curb. Keesha recognized the move as a part of his protective instincts. In case someone came after them, the car would be easily accessible. The bodyguard turned off the engines, walked around to the back and opened Keesha's door. Standing close beside her and watching everything closely, he escorted her inside the busy, upscale department store.

Wyndham's wasn't like any other store in Port Charles. Keesha realized that years ago back when she first moved to town. She and Mary Mae went on a shopping spree and Keesha was instantly hooked. Whenever she wanted to forget about the world, she could step inside the air-conditioned building with its cool mannequins and stylish outfits and be completely swept away. She didn't know if the store worked its magic on any of its other patrons, but is certainly had her bewitched. That was fine with her. As far as her life went, she could stand a spell or two. Something, anything that would pull her from the abyss that she seemed to have sunk in to.

She could spend hours within the triple-storied building and she did. Rinaldo remained faithful and silent beside her. After a while, she forgot he was there. 

Until a trickle of apprehension caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Someone was staring at her. She stood still, her gaze taking everything in at once. Then, she came upon a pair of aquamarine eyes. The eyes glared back at her and she frowned.

__

Why would Jasper Jacks stare at her? What was his _problem?_

"Miss Ward," he said as he approached her.

"Mr. Jacks."

He glanced past her. When he looked at her again, a frown creased his brow. "Are you aware that man has been following you for the past two hours?"

"What man?" she asked. She pulled her jacket close around her and looked around. If someone had followed them, Rinaldo should have been aware of it!

"This man," Jax said, nodding toward Rinaldo. "He's one of Corinthos' minions. If you require assistance…"

She sighed with relief. Of course. No one knew she was staying at Sonny's penthouse. Besides, it wasn't anyone's business. "No, it's fine. Rinaldo is with me."

Angry dots of red colored Jax's cheeks. "You're together?"

__

As if it was any of his business!

Keesha bristled. Jax's strangely colored eyes brimmed with disdain. Who the hell was he to pass judgment on who was with her? They didn't even know each other that well. They worked on an AIDS project once years ago. An only engaged in polite conversation. A few business lunches, but nothing else that warranted this reaction.

Some of what she was thinking must have read in her eyes. His demeanor changed. "Excuse me. I became alarmed when I saw him following you."

Curiosity got the better of her. "Why do you care? Why were you watching me for two hours?"

His features relaxed into a charming smile. Keesha held her breath to keep from getting caught up in the whirlwind. Not only was the department store bewitching, but this man also held a certain potent aura. She drew her gaze away from his compelling eyes and looked down to the floor, waiting for his answer.

"I heard about your cousin's…death, and when I saw him with you… I apologize for my abrupt behavior, but I won't apologize for my concern." He reached out and cupped her elbow. Her eyes cut to his. His smile faded, but not from his eyes. His eyes held a welcoming light and a hint of something more. "Are you certain you're okay?"

For some reason, she answered him honestly. "No, I'm not certain of anything…except that Rinaldo won't harm me. Everything else is up for grabs."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

Keesha slowly exhaled and answered, "Strangely enough, I think you're doing it."


	11. Chapter 11: Allies

Chapter 11

Allies

Three of Sonny's cousins—Jeno, Anatoli, and Tyrone Mylonas—met Jason at the airport. Jason recognized them from Sonny's descriptions and they seemed happy to see him. The men were Sonny's relatives on Mike's side. They were more demonstrative than either Sonny or Mike, but Jason didn't doubt their abilities. Each man was well over six feet and rippled with solid muscle. 

They piled into two small compact cars. Tyrone directed Jason to his car and the others went to the car behind them. As they drove through the village to the Mylonas home on the other side of the island, Tyrone gave Jason the history of the island. Whenever Jason tried to steer the conversation toward the Cassadines, Tyrone would ignore him and mention another fact about the island's past.

By the time they reached the large gated home, the sound of Tyrone's voice grated on Jason's nerves. And that wasn't all. He could sense Dawn and not knowing exactly where to look almost drove him crazy. As they left the car and moved inside the house, Tyrone clasped a firm hand on Jason's shoulder. "Now, we talk about Cassadines."

The home was all white with lots of windows and a magnificent view of the sea. Sculptures and paintings screamed of the Mylonas fortune. Sonny had mentioned his cousins a few times to Jason and had hinted at their wealth. Jason had no idea that Sonny's cousins were rich. No wonder Sonny said that Jason would be in good hands with them on his side. 

The servants brought in refreshments and left them within easy reach. As they left, Jeno made sure to close the door behind them. Then, he joined Anatoli and Tyrone on the sofa across from Jason. 

"Our cousin, Michael Corinthos told us you have a grievance against the Cassadines," Anatoli said. "We know Stefan to be a hard man, but he is fair. He raised his nephew, Nikolas. He has been a fair Prince to his people."

"My grievance isn't with the Cassadines," Jason clarified. "It's with Nikolas."

Jeno frowned. "What has Nikolas done to you?"

Jason swallowed hard. He understood that according to society's rules a husband and a wife belonged together. If another person tried to break them apart, the other person would be viewed as being in the wrong. But Jason had never given a damn for society's rules. They didn't make sense. All he knew was what he felt and how he loved. He loved Dawn, she loved him, and he wanted her back. 

"Do you know his wife?" Jason asked.

Tyrone nodded. A broad smile softened his sun-darkened features. "I have seen her. A very beautiful woman. Nikolas is a lucky man."

"She left Cassadine to be with me. We have a child together. Faith is eight months old," Jason explained. "Cassadine forced Dawn to go back to him."

Understanding dawned in the cousins' eyes. Jeno leaned forward. "You believe he brought her here."

"Yes."

Anatoli rubbed his chin with his forefinger. "It would seem to be the logical move. In America, the laws would protect her from him. Here, he is the law. He is the prince. His wife is his subject."

"She's not a subject," Jason clipped. "She's a person who has the right to chose where she wants to be and who she wants to be with. He had no right to bring her here."

Tyrone poured fruit juice into a tall glass. "To your thinking, he has no right. For Nikolas, perhaps you had no right to run off with his wife and give her a child."

Sudden anger flared through Jason. He stood up quickly and moved to the window. His chest heaved as he tried to control the rage that burned through him. "Dawn doesn't belong to him."

"Why?" Anatoli asked. "Because she belongs to you?"

Jason drew in a deep breath. "Because we belong to each other."

"You love her?" Jeno asked.

"Yes!" Jason said, turning around to face the trio.

Jeno turned to Tyrone. "He loves her."

Tyrone nodded as he raised the glass to his lips. "From the sound of it, he loves her very much."

"Cousins?" Anatoli said, "Are we in agreement?"

The two other men nodded. Jason frowned, not understanding what they were talking about. He folded his arms across his chest. "What are you talking about? Will you help me or not? I don't need your help. Sonny said—"

"Sonny said that we would help you because you are his friend. Sonny is our cousin and we would do anything for him. You, we do not know," Anatoli explained. "If we are to go to war against the Cassadines, we had to be sure of your motives."

"I only want Dawn back," Jason said. "Faith needs her mother. Dawn needs to be with us."

Tyrone gave Jason a faint smile. "We understand that. Now. Yes, we will help you."

"Let's go," Jason said. "Where do the Cassadines live?"

"First you must rest," Jeno said. "Tomorrow night, there will be a birthday celebration for Nikolas. We have invitations."

Anatoli smiled. "We will rescue your Dawn then."


	12. Chapter 12: Natural Instinct

Chapter 12

Natural Instinct

Around noon, Faith realized that her parents weren't there. She unleashed a wail that made Sonny's heart ache. Any thought of conducting business was brought to an abrupt end. He told Johnny that no visitors—except for Dara—were to be allowed inside the penthouse. Then, he picked up the crying baby and tried everything he could to soothe her.

Sonny walked the floor. He sang songs. He rocked her, swung her around and tickled her. Nothing worked. When he set her on the floor to see if she wanted to walk, she crawled a few feet, looked around and when she didn't see Jason or Dawn, rolled onto her back and sobbed harder and louder.

He couldn't bear it. Sonny got on the floor with her and pulled her onto his lap. Humming the song from Dawn's CD, he rocked the sad baby until she finally fell asleep. After he placed her inside her crib, he glanced at his watch. Most of the day was gone, and he was exhausted. He stumbled to the rocking chair. The next thing he knew, familiar hands kneaded his shoulders. 

"Dara," he murmured, slowly awakening. He turned his head to look at her. "How long have you been here?"

"Not too long. I called first. Johnny answered and told me what you've been going through," she said, coming around to claim his lap. "I'm sorry. You should have called me."

Sonny's hand rested on her denim-clad thighs and squeezed. He smiled. "It wasn't that bad. Johnny exaggerates." 

"You were snoring," she said, running her finger down his cheek. "You don't normally do that."

He shrugged. "I figured Faith would like it. Look at her. She's out like a light. It must have worked."

His hand curved around the back of her head and drew her in for a kiss. Their mouths molded together. Sonny moaned as Dara's tongue traced the outline of his mouth. The kiss deepened. 

"I feel a second wind coming on," he murmured against her ear. "Care to indulge me?"

Sonny's rumbling stomach answered before Dara could. She pulled back and frowned. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Early."

Dara nodded toward the crib. "What about Faith? Would she take her bottle?"

"This morning, she would, but later all she wanted to do was cry," he answered.

"It's time for you both to eat," she declared. Dara rose from his lap and went to the crib. Faith was beginning to wake up. Dara picked the baby up and kissed her soundly on both cheeks. 

Sonny looked at aunt and niece and smiled. "You look good together."

Dara blew him a kiss and left the nursery. Sonny followed at a slower pace. The delicious aroma of hot food drifted to him. His stomach released another hearty growl. He rubbed his abdomen and headed for the dinner table. A nice spread was laid out. Turnip greens, smothered chicken, rolls, salad and…red velvet cake? Dara baked a cake?!

He glanced from the table to Dara. "You didn't make all this."

"No, silly," she said. Sonny pulled out a chair for her. She sat and settled Faith on her lap. A bottle of milk was within reach and the baby grabbed it. Dara helped Faith feed herself while she answered Sonny. "I stopped by Doll Baby's and picked up some takeout for us. There's enough for Keesha, too, if she's here. Johnny is saving his for later."

"Doll Baby's?" he repeated, sitting at the head of the table. "Is that the soul food restaurant on Eighth?" 

"Yeah," she said, surprise in her voice. "You know about it? And here I thought I was introducing you to new cuisine."

He unfolded his napkin and placed it over his lap. "New cuisine? Dara, I'm a well-traveled man. I've been to Doll Baby's on several occasions. In fact, I liked it so much that I'm a co-owner."

Her mouth dropped open. "You are not!"

Sonny laughed. "I am. Jesse and Bea are excellent chefs, but they needed some capitol. I helped them out a little. No big deal."

He began to fill their plates with food, making sure to get an extra roll for himself. His stomach got antsy and unleashed another mighty roar. Sonny ignored it and asked Dara, "Can you eat with her on your lap? I can hold her if you want…"

Dara shook her head. "I have it covered. I used to babysit Dawn. I'm a little out of practice, but I think I can manage."

She raised her roll to her mouth and Faith's little hand shot out. She reached for the roll and Dara laughed. "Would you like some?" She broke off a piece and placed it inside the baby's mouth. Faith made a face, but she didn't spit the bread out.

"Jason said she's not eating solid food, yet."

"I saw those strained peas and beets in her diaper bag," Dara commented. "If I were her, I wouldn't eat that either. A few pieces of bread will be good for her."

As Sonny consumed his delicious meal, he watched Dara and Faith. A strange sensation came over him. A longing for more. He lowered his fork to the plate and leaned back. "You're a natural with her, Dara."

"It's just instinct," she said. "Besides, who couldn't fall in love with this face? This little person?"

"I don't know. I'm hooked already," he said honestly.

Their gazes locked. "Even after what she put you through this afternoon?"

"Maybe because of it," he said. "She wanted her parents. It's unconditional love. Who wouldn't want that?"

Faith reached for Dara's plate. As Dara moved it out of Faith's reach, she said, "It sounds like your biological clock is ticking."

"Does it? Do you have a problem with that?" Sonny asked. He silently cursed himself for the latter question, but there it was. She could take it any way she wanted. Meanwhile, he found it hard to breathe as he waited for her response.

"No--"

The sudden ring of his cell phone drowned out the rest of her response. Sonny fished the phone from his pants pocket and answered. "Yeah."

"I'm here," Jason said. The faint hum of static echoed in the background. 

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked, rising from the chair. He moved toward the living room as he listened to his friend. "When do you make your move?"

"It won't be okay until I get her back," Jason stated. "We move tonight. How is Faith? She hasn't given you any problems has she?"

"Of course not," Sonny replied. "She's a little angel. Dara's here. They're getting acquainted."

"Good. Dawn would like that." There was a slight pause before Jason added, "Tell Faith we love her. I have to go. Thanks, Sonny."

"Don't mention it."

Their call ended. Faith giggled and Sonny turned to look at his lover and the baby. The picture of them together was beautiful. He burned for something that went deeper than sex. And she said 'no' his ticking biological clock didn't bother her. But did Dara mean what he hoped she meant?

Dara and Faith came to him. In the short time they'd been together, aunt and niece had connected. Sonny smiled. He was happy to see it. 

"Was that Jason?" Dara asked.

"Yeah. They're making their move soon."

Faith wriggled in Dara's arms. Sonny touched Dara's shoulder. "Faith wants to get on the floor."

"Oh," she said, somewhat distracted. She squatted and set the baby on the floor. She then sat on the sofa and Sonny joined her. Her hand fell to his knee as she leaned against him. Both of them watching Faith as she pulled herself up and 'walked' around the coffee table.

"Jason has to bring my sister back."

Sonny covered her hand with his. "He will."

"What you asked me before…about a baby," she said quietly. "Was that an invitation or just idle conversation?"

"I can't say if it was an invitation," he said, "but it wasn't idle conversation. I want to be a father some day."

"I want to be a mother," she answered, "but I'm not sure if I could be a mother to your children. But I can't think of anyone else whose child I'd want to bear. Does that make sense?"

Sighing, he shook his head. "No, it doesn't, but nothing about us does. Would I be asking for too much if I asked you to think about it?"

"No." She tilted her head and kissed his cheek. "No, that's not asking for too much."

Then, Faith came to them and the rest of the time was spent tending to her.


	13. Chapter 13: You Remind Me

Chapter 13

You Remind Me

Keesha agreed to meet Jax for drinks at his club. She sensed he didn't like the idea of 'meeting her', but other than a slight frown on his classically handsome features, he made no outward show of his displeasure. 

She was definitely grateful for his invitation. Well, maybe 'grateful' wasn't the right word, but the thought of spending another moment in the penthouse with Sonny playing daddy to Jason's baby and Dara playing mama… Keesha doubted if there was much more of that she could take.

Dressing in a plum Vera Wang ensemble and her hair swept into a French roll, Keesha stepped into the popular nightclub. Rinaldo stood close by and Keesha sensed that on this night his attentiveness stemmed from something more than his job. From the moment he escorted her out of the penthouse, his eyes had lit up with interest. Keesha wasn't concerned that the bodyguard would act upon his desires…whatever they might be. But she was pleased that he noticed. It was one helluva boost to her ego.

Jax met her at the bar. He wore a cream colored ensemble and exuded confidence and charm. He smelled spicy and definitely masculine. She wondered if his cosmetics company Deception created the fragrance specifically for him. 

"Keesha," he greeted with a slight bow. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. The first touch of his skin on her was sizzling. She gasped in spite of herself. He held onto her hand and smiled. "May I offer you a drink?"

The few times she'd visited the club before, her beverage of choice had been Zinfandel. On those nights, she needed the rush of alcohol to dull her senses and make her forget her pain. Tonight, she wanted to remember everything. She shook her head and glanced toward the dance floor. Bodies bumped and swayed to an old Mary J. Blige hit. 

Keesha directed her attention back to the tall, aquamarine-eyed blonde who seemed captivated by her and said, "No thank you. Maybe I'd like a virgin Sex on the Beach."

His face broke into a grin. A cute dimple peeked at her from his chin. "Now, that's an interesting concept. I'm sure my bartender can handle it. Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

__

'You, you remind me of a love that I once knew

Is it a dream or is it déjà_ vu_

I just had to let you know so I had to sing it

'Cause for you boy I don't know

The way you walk and the way you talk and

The way you move and you remind me, yes you do

Of the way you dress and the way you dance and 

You really like to move it. You remind me…'

Jax swung Keesha into the circle of his arms. His hand pressed against the small of her back. His fingers caressed her bare skin, sending a warm shiver up her spine. The warmth of his arms was so male, so bracing. She felt as if he could swallow her whole and the thought wasn't unwelcome. He stared down into her eyes as if he knew her every secret and still yearned for more. As they danced together on the crowded dance floor, Keesha realized that she hadn't felt so fully alive in quite some time.

__

'I saw you before baby

It's a déjà vu honey

Don't you know that you remind me

I saw you before baby

It's a déjà_ vu honey_

Don't you know that you remind me'

"You're smiling," Jax commented. "You should do that more often."

"How would you know what I do often or otherwise?"

He shrugged. Another dancer jostled Keesha and Jax's arms tightened, drawing her closer to him. The heat of their touching bodies blazed like an inferno. Jax's cheeks became flushed and Keesha was hot all over. She averted her gaze from his arresting eyes and concentrated on regaining control over her traitorous body.

"I saw you at Wyndham's," he said, his voice oddly husky. "The expression on your face was far from happy."

"You said you watched me." She took a chance and looked at him. The arousal that had shown so vividly in his eyes had dampened. A bit. "Why were you watching me? Why were you there?"

"So many questions," he said, grin in place again. "I'll ask the last question first. I was considering purchasing Wyndham's. It would be an excellent tie in for Deception. Before I made my final decision, I had to be sure about the store and its clientele. And then you walked in…"

"And?" she prompted when he became silent.

"And my decision was made," Jax answered. "I am the proud owner of one of Port Charles' oldest and grandest department stores."

Keesha released an amused chuckle. "All because I walked in? You'll have to do better than that, Jax."

He frowned, but a twinkle still danced in his eyes. "I am telling you the honest truth. I was about to leave, having decided that Wyndham's was not for me, and then there you were. I was intrigued, captivated…I couldn't tear myself away, so I watched you. I apologize for invading your privacy, but as you can see, you charmed me and left me powerless."

She shook her head. She didn't believe him. How could she charm him and they hadn't spoken in ages? He was a flirt. That's all there was to it. 

"You don't believe me?" Hurt dimmed the sparkle in his eyes. 

"I don't know why I should," she replied. "You just said when you saw me I wasn't smiling and looked as if I hadn't in who knows how long. Why would an unsmiling, grumpy woman attract you?"

"Because I was reminded of the Keesha Ward I once knew in passing and the regret of never pursuing her came crashing down on me. We mere mortals don't get second chances often, Keesha," he answered in his hypnotic Aussie brogue. "I decided to take mine."

__

Wow!

Keesha was rendered speechless and Mary J. continued to serenade them.

__

'You, you remind me of a memory

And this is something you should know

Sweet baby darling c'mon just stop playing with my mind

'Cause for you boy I don't know

(The way)

The way you walk and

(The way)

The way you talk and

(The way)

You really like to move it

(The way)

The way you dress and

(The way)

The way you dance and

(The way)

You really like to groove it

You remind me, you remind me'


	14. Chapter 14: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Chapter 14

Blood Is Thicker Than Water

When Lucky and Emily arrived at the Cassadine compound, workers were busy getting the large estate prepared for Nikolas' birthday party. Lucky had visited his brother's home a few times before, so he should have been used to the opulence. Marble floors, expensive paintings, sculptures, and the servants. Servants were everywhere! Helpful and obviously psychic as they anticipated his and Emily's every need and want. When Lucky commented on it, Nikolas just smiled and said, "That's their role."

Nikolas escorted them to their suite of rooms. He requested that once they were settled Lucky could find him in his study on the first floor. Then, he left the couple alone.

"Does this place get bigger every time we visit?" Emily asked as she twirled around the center of the room. "How does he live like this?"

"Em," Lucky said going to her and taking her hands, "this is his way of life. I'm sure he can't imagine how we live without it."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Wow. You're defending him."

"He's my brother." He dropped her hands and went to the bed. Reclining back onto the king size bed, he closed his eyes. "It's taken a long time, but I understand him now. It's not fair to judge him by our set of rules."

She snorted. "I suppose he was well within his right to deny Dawn's request for divorce."

"We agreed to keep Nikolas, Dawn and Jason out of our relationship."

The bed bounced as she landed beside him. "I'm trying to, but seeing him again… I keep remembering how pissed off Jason was right before they left."

Lucky grunted. "I'm surprised you noticed the difference. He always looks pissed off."

"He usually have a good reason to," she countered. "He's my brother just as much as Nikolas is yours."

Lucky wanted to tell her that it wasn't the same. It wasn't that he discounted adoption. He knew how much she loved both her brothers and how much they loved her, but in this… When it came to him, Lu Lu and Nikolas, blood bonded them. It was thicker than water and mightier than anything he'd ever encountered. Of course, he couldn't excuse the things his older brother did, but he couldn't condemn Nikolas either.


	15. Chapter 15: Brilliant Disguise

Chapter 15

Brilliant Disguise

Jason stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't think it would work, but the Mylonas cousins were convinced. The disguise was brilliant and Cassadine would never suspect a thing.

"It is good, no?" Tyrone asked. Again. A wide smile lit up his dark, Greek features. He was especially proud since the disguise was his idea. He adjusted the fedora on top of Jason's head. "Ah, just right. Just like that guy… You know…the one with the whip…"

"Whip?" Jason frowned. He'd need more than a whip to get Dawn away from Cassadine. But the thought of whipping Nikolas Cassadine brought a faint smile to his face.

"Aiiyy!" Jeno grumbled. "Whip! Just because Morgan's an American doesn't mean he's that Indiana Jones."

__

Indiana Jones? Jason wondered. _Who the hell was that?_

"I know that," Tyrone argued with a frown. "But he will have to think like Indiana. He is in disguise, no? He cannot think like Jason Morgan tonight. He must be prepared for anything."

"I am," Jason assured them as well as himself. He pushed the hat back the way he had it before. It hung low across his eyes and worked with the fake beard and glasses to hide his face. Anatoli handed him his tuxedo jacket and Jason pulled it on. The jacket was heavier than the usual expensive coat. Jason became accustomed to the weight as Anatoli explained the jacket's numerous features.

"A small .22 is in the left sleeve, a switchblade is in the right. The jacket is fire proof, but we hope it will not come to that." Anatoli handed Jason a wallet filled with fake credentials: ID, password, etc. "We will call you Jayr Myron. Do not become confused."

"I won't. Is there anything else?" Jason asked. 

"Nothing," Anatoli said. "We will go now."

They took a limo to the party, but several vans filled with the Mylonas' trusted men waited at the curb a short distance away. Jason believed that the cousins would do everything within their power to aid him, but the main goal of getting Dawn out would fall on his shoulders. And that was completely fine with him.

Jason passed the first check point without any problems. Tyrone nodded and smiled. The man's obvious happiness with his idea grew on Jason after awhile. He knew that Sonny's cousin meant well. They moved through the party in pairs. Jason with Anatoli and Jeno with Tyrone. The number of attendees increased. Jason figured that was good. With a large crowd of witnesses, he doubted if Nikolas would want to embarrass himself or his family's name. Not that it mattered what Nikolas wanted. Whatever happened, Dawn would leave with Jason that night.

The party dragged on without any sight of Dawn by any of them. Jason spotted Emily near a staircase. He almost went to her, but decided against it. If she didn't recognize his face, she would know his voice. Without meaning to, she could reveal him. He turned away. There had to be another way.

Later, Stefan appeared and lifted a toast to the young prince. Nikolas smiled and accepted the words with gracious aplomb. Jason had to fight the urge to rip the younger man's throat out. 

"She should be at his side," Anatoli said quietly. 

"She's here," Jason said with full certainty. "Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know what he's done. I know she's here. Somewhere."

Anatoli nodded once. "We will search the grounds."

They told the other cousins of their intentions. Jeno decided to stay with the party to keep an eye on Nikolas and Tyrone took off with Anatoli and Jason. Slipping in and around the large estate wasn't too difficult. They had a couple of near misses, but they were able to search the second floor without any problems.

"There is but one floor left," Tyrone said after the second floor provided them with no results.

Jason swallowed hard. If Dawn wasn't upstairs… He shook his head of the thought. Of course, she was there. He could _feel_ her! Nikolas wouldn't kill Dawn. Keeping her as his possession would be too much of a thrill for him. No, Dawn was there. Jason just had to find her.

He wanted to split up when they reached the top floor, but Anatoli wouldn't allow it. Biting back an angry remark, Jason turned away and went through all the doors. Every one of them opened except for the last one. 

__

This is it! He thought barely able to contain his excitement.

Tyrone picked the lock and had the door opened in seconds. The room was dark, but Jason rushed inside anyway. She was _there_!

"Dawn," he called out.

Muffled cries drifted from the open window. The sobs mingled with the sound of the band playing below and were almost impossible to hear. Jason moved toward them, certain that what he felt wasn't wrong.

"Dawn," he said again, walking faster.

"You _bastard_!" a voice cried. "Making yourself sound like him? You are such a sick _sonavubitch_! I _hate_ you, Nikolas!"

Her hands balled into fists and attacked Jason's chest. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her.

"I'm _not_ Nikolas!" he said in a fierce whisper. "It's Jason, baby. I'm here."

Her cries halted in a loud gasp. "Is it…?" She edged them toward the stream of moonlight that beamed into the room. Her mouth dropped open and the next thing Jason knew her arms were around him, crushing her to him.

"Please, be real," she whispered against his ear. "I couldn't bear it if this was just another dream. I can't take this living nightmare."

"I'm real," he said, slowly pulling back to stare into her dark brown eyes. His hands held her face and searched her eyes. Other the pain of being away from her family, she hadn't been too damaged by Nikolas' cruelty. He'd made it in time. "I'm real and I love you."

"I love you, too," she choked, the tears coming again. "How's Faith? Is she okay? Is she safe?"

"She's perfect," he promised. "She's safe and you'll be with her soon."

And unable to withstand another moment of not tasting her, he bent forward and tenderly claimed her lips with his own.

__

I hold you in my arms

As the band plays…

So tell me what I see

When I look in your eyes

Is that you baby

Or just a brilliant disguise


	16. Chapter 16: Allowances

Chapter 16

Allowances

"He is here."

Nikolas nodded and instructed Milo to continue with the plan. The manservant disappeared into the crowd and as ordered, began to escort the attendees from the party. It took some doing, but Milo was subtle, as Nikolas knew he would be. The prince doubted if any of the guests knew that they were being removed and truly believed that leaving was their own decision.

"Even with all the stuffed shirts," Lucky commented, as he and Emily approached, "this party hasn't been so bad. Too bad Mom and Lu couldn't make it."

Nikolas shrugged. Any verbal response made would have been too harsh. For the most important occasions in his life, Laura was absent. At first he was disappointed, but after awhile he anticipated it. 

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" he asked, looking pointedly at Emily. Since her brother began his sordid affair with Nikolas' wife, their friendship became strained. When Lucky said that she would accompany him to Greece, Nikolas couldn't have been more surprised. If Emily had any idea what was in store for her brother later that night…

A sudden frown marked her brow as she looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Why?" Nikolas asked quickly. "What could be wrong on my birthday?"

"I don't know. Your face became flushed." She gave him a brief, tight smile. "Forget I said anything. It looks like the party is over," she said, referring to the almost empty ballroom. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna get some air on the beach and then head to bed. Happy birthday again, Nikolas."

He waited until she was out of earshot before he said, "She's still upset with me."

Lucky's gaze followed his girlfriend as she moved onto the terrace. "She's loyal to Jason."

"He's her brother," Nikolas commented.

Lucky nodded. "You are mine." He turned to face Nikolas. "Are you really okay? The party was great, but it had to be strange to have one without Dawn."

"It is," Nikolas replied with a quick glance to the staircase. "Life is strange without Dawn."

Lucky frowned. "Maybe you could move on if you granted her a divorce. You know, give yourself closure."

"Divorce is too permanent."

"You don't think she and Jason are permanent?" Lucky asked.

The opening Nikolas had been waiting for… "No, I don't. I believe that sooner or later, she will realize her mistake and come back to me."

"And would you take her back?" Lucky questioned.

"Of course," the prince said. "In matters such as this, allowances must be made." 


	17. Chapter 17: Do or Die

Chapter 17

Do or Die

"The music has stopped," Dawn said, squeezing Jason's hand tightly. They were on the staircase that connected the second and third floor. "The music never stops until the party is over. He said he'd come for me after the party!"

Her voice became increasingly agitated. Jason wouldn't tell her to not be afraid. She had every right to her fear. He just wanted her to know that Nikolas' reign over their relationship had come to an end. After tonight, he refused to live his life in fear of what Nikolas Cassadine would do. 

"He'll be in for a surprise if he does," Jason said. He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her temple. She trembled. When he looked into her eyes, he knew that her body's reaction wasn't based on fear, but on her desire--and love--for him.

"Are you ready for him?" she asked. "These men you brought with you… Are they ready?"

"I'm as ready as I need to be," he replied. "I have you now, and I'm not about to let you go."

$*$

Nikolas' heart pumped with excitement. Everything was going in tune to his well-orchestrated plan. Lucky and Emily had retired to their suite of rooms on the West wing of the estate. Stefan had taken _Hermes_ out for a late night ride on the Aegean's soothing waves. 

Nikolas glanced out the window. The lights from Stefan's yacht glittered brilliantly in the night sky. The prince breathed a sigh of relief. With his father and brother tucked away, no one and nothing could prevent him from having his final victory over Jason Morgan. And once it was done, Dawn would realize that Nikolas was the better man. 

Of course, he was prepared to face her wrath upon her lover's death, but after she weighed her options, she'd know that life with Nikolas as his wife and the mother of his children was better than the alternative. In time, he might even become generous enough to offer her daughter with Morgan a home. From the photos he'd seen of the child, her resemblance was closer to Dawn than to her lover. He could tolerate a mini-replica of Dawn in his home, but not a child who would be a constant reminder of Dawn's tryst.

"Sir," Milo said as he joined near the window, "they are on the second floor landing."

Nikolas smiled. "Thank you. I trust the men are prepared."

"Of course, your Highness," the servant said with a slight bow. "Everything is as you requested. We await your word."

Nikolas nodded. "I have given it. Tell them to proceed. Remember, no harm is to come to my wife and Morgan is to be saved for me."

"As you wish, sir."

Nikolas' smile widened. The moment he waited for was upon him, and it was the best birthday gift he could ever have hoped for.

%*%

Dawn knew Nikolas wouldn't let her go so easily. She expected him to do something. In the back of her mind, the thought to be prepared for anything wouldn't leave her. But still, the armed men who suddenly blocked their path came as a complete surprise. Jason's grip on her hand tightened, but it wasn't enough. She was ripped from his side. An arm, as hard as steel, closed around her waist and lifted her from the floor. 

Jason tried to come to her. Other men came and blocked his path. He fought them. The shiny glint of a blade slashed through the air as he attacked their assailants. The Mylonas cousins did their part in helping, but Dawn's attention wasn't on them. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the man she loved. He put up a brave fight and wounded at least five of Nikolas' men. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough because more kept coming. They crowded around Jason. He screamed with rage as they bound him and dragged him down the staircase.

"DAWN!!!!!" 

"JASON!!!!!"

Dawn's scream tore a hole inside Jason's chest. Struggling in Nikolas' henchmen's hold, he swore that if they hurt her… If they caused her to spill blood or wince from one scratch, he'd kill them all. Nothing would stop him from it. Not the men Nikolas had doing his dirty work and certainly not the arrogant bastard himself. _Nothing!_

Alarm shot through Jason as he noticed that Dawn's cries began to fade. The men had separated them. Jason's struggle intensified. An elbow here and a kick there. His captors stumbled but their hold on him never weakened. 

"Where are you taking me??!" he demanded.

They answered him with silence. Jason became quiet. He knew the answer. They were under orders to deliver him to the prince. He muttered under his breath, "Sonuvabitch."

$*$

"We found this on him," Galen, the largest of the guards, said. He held a switchblade and gun in his hand. "There were no other weapons."

"Release him and leave us alone," Nikolas ordered. 

Galen and the other men did as they were instructed. The door closed behind them, but without the click of a lock falling into place. A locked door wasn't needed. This fight would be to the death. Only one would be the victor when it was done and that man would walk out free and invigorated because he had fought for what was his and had won. Nikolas had no doubt that he would be that man.

"You're a sick son of a bitch," Jason said, pronouncing each word with venom. Then he lunged for Nikolas and the war began.

Nikolas embraced the art of Tai Chi as he defended and attacked. Jason utilized his street skills to jab and wound. The older man landed a powerful blow to Nikolas' solar plexus. Taking a split second to catch his breath, he moved with the speed of lightning to fire his hand against Jason's windpipe. The hit wasn't as hard as Nikolas would have liked, but it was enough to give Jason pause.

"N-Never," Jason panted, holding his throat. "H-Have her. You won't. E-Ever."

"I already do," Nikolas grunted. "Mine! She'll always be."

"NO!" Jason rasped, then he charged again.

They fought until they were both bloody and swollen with bruises. Nikolas refused to give up and Jason seemed to never consider it. The idea of their brawl being to the death seemed inevitable with each strike of their fist. Nikolas felt himself grow tired. He summoned his willpower and reserves of strength. Failure was not an option. Love had nothing to do with his resolve. Dawn would remain with him because she was his! Losing to Morgan was unacceptable. Then, he saw his opening. Jason stumbled. Nikolas landed on him. He wrapped his arm around Jason's neck and squeezed. 

Seconds later, the door flew open and a shout shook the walls.

"ENOUGH!" Stefan's green eyes blazed with outrage and fury. "Nikolas! Unhand him at once!"


	18. Chapter 18: Without Honor

Chapter 18

Without Honor

Stefan wanted answers. Jason wanted Dawn. And all Nikolas wanted was vindication.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stefan lashed. His steely gaze cut from one bleeding man to the other. "Why is Morgan here?"

Nikolas inhaled a sharp breath and winced. He hugged his middle and Jason fought back the urge to smile. The prince had at least two injured ribs, courtesy of Jason. The elder Cassadine barely seemed to notice as he spoke again.

"**Answer me**!" 

Using the wall for support, Jason pulled himself into a standing position. "I'm here for Dawn."

"She's not here," Stefan replied, his pale eyes glittering with disbelief.

"Yes, she is," Jason said, as calmly as he could muster. "He," he said, jutting his chin toward Nikolas who was attempting to stand, too, "went back on his word and took her from our home. She's here." He leveled a steely, hate-filled glare at Nikolas. "And I want her back."

Nikolas snorted. Stefan advanced to the prince and grabbed his shoulders. "Is this true?"

"She is my wife!" 

Stefan released Nikolas as suddenly as he had grabbed him. As the older man stepped back, Nikolas had to regain his balance. "You were to leave her in peace," Stefan said, his voice grating and hard. "You gave her your word."

"I changed my mind--"

"A man without honor is nothing!" Stefan said through clenched teeth. "Your word is everything. To do this… You dishonor me, our family and worst of all yourself."

"You dare to scold me?" Nikolas wheezed. "In front of him?"

"You're the reason he's here," Stefan fired back. 

"I am the Prince!" Nikolas snarled. "No one is above me!"

Stefan's faced twisted with disappointment. "We both know that is not true. We will discuss this further later. Where is Dawn? Did you abduct their child, too?"

"No!" Nikolas spat, his brown eyes blazing with disgust. After a moment of dry heaves, he finally told Jason and Stefan what they longed to hear.

Stefan turned on his heel and strode briskly from the room. Jason moved right behind him. The pain from his injuries took a back seat to his immediate goal: getting to Dawn and making sure that she was okay. As they stalked toward their destination, Jason passed the same men who had captured him. With Stefan leading the way, these men shrank back and looked away. Jason frowned as he processed this information. As far as he knew, Nikolas was the Prince and had absolute control. If that were the case, why then would these men fear Stefan? The older Cassadine presented an intimidating figure, but without power he could not govern them. Or could he?

As they descended the staircase leading to the basement, Jason stole a glance at Stefan's rigid profile. All wasn't as it seemed in the Cassadine world. But that wasn't Jason's concern so he shrugged the thoughts off. He wanted his family back, and the sooner Stefan led him to Dawn's cell, the sooner he could make his wants a reality. 

"Open the door!" Stefan commanded the guard.

The imposing figure's hands shook as he searched for the appropriate key. Stefan wrenched the keys from the man's hand and unlocked the door himself. Before they stepped inside, Stefan said, "Gather the others and wait for me in the ballroom."

"Yes, your Highness." The guard bowed and quickly took off.

"Your Highness?" Jason repeated, but the words were lost as seconds later, he held Dawn in his arms.

"Your face…you're bleeding," she said through her tears. Her hands cupped his face and felt like a soothing balm to Jason's wounded flesh. "My God, what did he do to you?"

"He's worse," Jason assured her. 

She slipped her arm around Jason's waist and extended her free hand to Stefan. The older man grasped it between both of his. "I knew you didn't know about this. Thank you, Stefan."

"You're welcome, my dear child." He drew her to him for a brief hug and chaste kiss on the cheek. "Please accept my deepest regrets for what Nikolas has put you through. I trust he did not hurt you."

"Not physically," she responded. "He needs help. I can't fix what's wrong with him. Please… Stefan, we can't live our lives on guard, waiting for the next time he comes. My baby deserves better than that, so does her daddy and so do I. Will you help us?"

Stefan dipped his head in a nod. "Consider it done." He looked past her to the Mylonas cousins who were struggling to get to their feet. "You will be compensated. Your discretion will be rewarded."

To Jason's surprise, the cousins offered no protest. _What was the deal with Stefan Cassadine?_

He looked to Dawn for clarification. She must have read the questions on his face. She smiled and mouthed, "Later. I'll tell you later."

Stefan directed his attention to Dawn again. He gently cupped her cheek. "Your divorce will be granted and you will never have reason to fear for your happiness or safety. If there is anything else you desire, you need only ask." His gaze turned to Jason. "The same is extended to you."

"My sister is here," Jason said. "I don't want her to know about this."

"As you wish," Stefan replied with a curt nod.

Jason frowned. He trusted Dawn's judgment, but Stefan was a Cassadine just as much as Nikolas was one. How could they take him at his word? 

"Why are you going against Nikolas to help us?"

"Because I am man of honor," Stefan stated, "and I know that you are, too. As long as you are kind to Dawn and love and cherish her, you will never have reason to fear me."


	19. Chapter 19: Blood Debt

Chapter 18

Blood Debt

__

Back in Port Charles…

Faith had been asleep for hours. Dara lay curled in his bed. Sonny knew he should wake her, but he didn't have the heart. Just once, he wanted to experience waking up in the morning with her in his arms. There would be consequences, but she had to allow him this one precious gift.

Unable to sleep, he rose from the bed. After pulling on pajama bottoms and the matching silk robe, he padded downstairs to the living room. As he passed Keesha's room, he frowned. She wasn't back yet. The previous nights he worried because of the trouble she could get into living on the edge. Now, he worried about the outcome of her latest excursion.

One of his many cell phones rang. He went to his desk and grabbed it. "Yeah."

"How is she?" 

Sonny stiffened. Of all the nights, Justus Ward would call to check up on his cousin now. "She's fine."

"Still depressed?" Justus' voice was hurried, but interested. Sonny knew from past experience that regardless of how dire the other man's circumstances were, his family came first. 

"Not as much as before," he answered honestly. "You sure about this call."

"Your lines are always secure," Justus countered. "Is she there?"

"No, she's out." _Don't ask where_, Sonny silently added. _Or better still, don't ask about who she's with_.

"Is it a date?" 

Shit! Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose and padded to the bar. He was gonna need a drink for this. "She's out with Jax."

Justus' voice boomed with a string of expletives that Sonny never figured the man even knew. "How could you let this happen?!"

"What do you mean _let_?" Sonny barked. "You know her. The terms were I protect her, but stay out of her personal life. Which I did."

"Jax is only after one thing," Justus muttered. "He doesn't want her. It's me he wants."

"I won't let him hurt her," Sonny said after a moment of silence. 

"It's too late for that. That smooth sonuvabitch will know how to get past her walls and get inside."

"I'll take care it," Sonny said.

"You do that."

Sonny poured a shot of whiskey. "Any sign of Jerry?"

"Not yet," Justus said, "but when I find him, you can bet he'll be a dead man."

Sonny raised his glass in salute. "Here's to you."


	20. Chapter 20: Finito

Chapter 20

Finito

__

Part I: Decisions

A weeks later

Since Sonny extended his offer, Dara had given it considerable deliberation. Changes would have to be made in both of their lives. Compromise would be key. But could they give up what they'd worked so hard to achieve? She was the Assistant District Attorney. He controlled all of Port Charles. The decision to become his lover had been impulsive. After attending the Nurse's Ball, they found themselves stuck in the elevator. Sparks flew. Nature took its course. Both had been pretty much powerless to stop it. But this decision…to have his child and share a life with him… That was something she couldn't decide on a whim or because her instincts (_i.e. her biological clock_) were blazing out of control. Their entire lives would change. Forever. Would it be worth it?

Then, the choice was made for her.

Breakfast refused to stay down. Her breasts became ridiculously tender. Her period was late and that was just plain wrong because Dara's cycle came like clockwork. And, then she knew. Even before the test results came back, screaming that she was four weeks along, Dara knew that she was pregnant with Sonny Corinthos' child.

She arrived at his penthouse late, as was their custom. Since their return to Port Charles, Dawn and Jason discovered that Dara's late night visits to the HarborView Towers weren't solely based on her interest in her niece. Vibrations charged the air whenever Sonny came within two feet of her. Her sister and soon-to-be-husband picked up on it. Dara didn't even try to deny it when questioned. The only person within their orbit who didn't know was Keesha. But then the younger woman's whirlwind romance with Jasper Jacks had her on another plane of consciousness. Sonny tensed whenever Dara mentioned the blonde Aussie and his attention to Keesha. He never went into detail so Dara supposed it had something to do with the fact that Jax and Sonny just hated each other. Besides, with a little bundle warming in her oven, she had other things to consider besides Jasper Jacks. She and Sonny had to decide what their next step would be.

Candlelight cast a warm glow over the first floor of the penthouse. Flames flickered in the fireplace. Dara's mouth dropped in surprise. Her arms subconsciously wound around her waist. Butterflies performed a step show inside her tummy. Tonight was turning out to be even more special than she had planned.

Sonny entered the room carrying a bottle of wine and two flute glasses. He set both on the already set dining room table before crossing the room to her. His hands slid around her, pulling her flush against his hard body. His mouth teased hers as he planted kisses at each corner. He drew her bottom lip between his and suckled. As Dara's knees buckled, he finally claimed her mouth with a kiss that made her senses reel. 

"Hello," he murmured against her ear as he paused to nibble an earlobe. His hands stroked her rear and dipped between her thighs to increase the intimacy of his caress. 

Dara gripped Sonny's biceps and held on for dear life. "Sonnnny," she squealed. 

More caresses turned Dara into a quivering mass. When he pulled back, he stared at her with dark eyes that gleamed with passion. "How was that for foreplay?"

"I have no complaints," she murmured breathlessly.

He smiled, dimples flashing. "I didn't think you would." 

She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "You certainly know how to greet a woman."

His expression became serious. "Not just any woman." He took her hand led her to the dining table. After he helping her into a chair, he handed her a glass and poured wine into it. "Tonight we celebrate."

Her fingers toyed with the stem of the glass. "What are we celebrating?"

He cupped her chin, tilting her head so that their gazes locked. "Our anniversary."

Dara smiled. "It hasn't been a year, yet."

"Eleven months and four hours," he replied. "But who's counting?"

"Apparently you are," she said with a laugh.

He pulled a chair close to hers and sat. One hand took hers. "Are you happy with the way things are?"

She didn't quite know how to answer that. She came there all set to interrogate him. His interrogation wasn't expected. "Are you?"

"I'm happy with you, but this sneaking around…" He shook his head. "It's not for me, and it's not for you."

She frowned and stiffened. "What is for us?"

"We have to make a decision," Sonny said. "Not necessarily tonight, but soon. About what we want and how badly we want it."

"I'm pregnant." The words tumbled out and Dara cursed her finesse. 

He stared at her with a stunned expression. Then suddenly like the sun appearing after a powerful downpour, he smiled. Dara swore it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen and her decision was made.

"I think it's already been decided," he said. He dropped to one knee and continuing to grin at her asked, "Will you marry me? Before you answer, don't forget that you're having my baby and that Faith already considers me an uncle and that you love me, Dara. You know you love me, and I love you, too. We can make everything else work."

"Yes."

__

Part II: New Beginnings

Three months later

Lucky slammed the cordless phone down onto its base. He heard Emily's sharp intake of breath behind him, but he didn't bother turning around. He knew what her reaction would be. She was glad that he and Nikolas hadn't spoken in months. She thought that the distance between the two brothers could be ignored. Hey, Jason was back in Port Charles. He, his wife, and their baby where a happy little family. What did it matter to Em that his older brother was going through something and Lucky was being shut out of it? Closed off from helping him?

The heels of her shoes clicked along the hardwood floor. He smelled her fragrance of wild flowers and felt her heat just behind him. His hand balled into a fist at his side. His throat constricted. Then, she touched him.

"I'm sorry," she said. 

"Are you really?" he bit out. 

"I know what it's like to love someone and have him push me away," she answered. "I don't know what Nikolas said—"

"It wasn't Nikolas," Lucky replied. "I spoke to Stefan. It's always Stefan. He's become a brick wall. Protecting Nikolas from me. I'm his brother, Em," he said, his voice cracking. "I love him. I wouldn't hurt him."

Her arms closed around him from behind. He felt the curve of her cheek press against his back. Her palms flattened against his chest. He reached up and covered her hands with his. 

"Maybe it's Stefan who's protecting you from Nikolas," she suggested. 

"You don't know that. You're making assumptions," he argued.

"Jason's bruises weren't an illusion nor were his broken fingers. His hand had to be practically reconstructed," she said, gently. "No matter what he or Dawn says, I _know_ that Nikolas had something to do with that. We were rushed off the island after the birthday party. Don't you ever wonder why?"

Silently, Lucky answered in the affirmative. All the time, he wondered. When he called for answers, he hit the brick wall known as Stefan Cassadine again and again. But he couldn't give up. And if he knew where they were, he'd be there--demanding answers and the truth about his brother. If he had truly lost his mind or…what?

"I'm sorry that this is hurting you," she said with a fierce hug, "but I can't help ease your pain if you won't let me. So, I'm gonna do what's best for us…" She released him and stepped back. "I'm gonna let you go—"

"No!" Eyes wide, Lucky whipped around. He grabbed her hand and held it in a gentle, but firm hold. "No, Em, don't leave me."

"I don't want to," she admitted tearfully. "We used to say that we wouldn't let our family come between us, but they are. And I can't compete anymore. I won't."

"That's not… You don't have to compete against Nikolas." He cupped her face and moved close until barely an inch separated them. "Emily, I love you, and I'm sorry about pushing you away. I didn't mean to. Please, don't go."

"I don't know," she said. "I don't want to."

He seized the moment and claimed her mouth with passionate intensity. The taste of her mouth fed his hungry soul. Lucky devoured her sweetness, his tongue exploring the recesses of her mouth. Her low moan sent his pulses skyrocketing. No one else had ever had the effect on him. He rained kisses along her jaw line and to her ear where he whispered, "From this moment on, I promise you a new beginning. I won't ever stop caring about my brother, but that can't stop us from being together…not unless we let it."

"A new beginning?" she asked, pulling away to search his eyes. "Can you really make that promise?"

He thought about her question and answered honestly, "I can promise to try."

__

Part III: Confessions

Five months later

Keesha exuded confidence. The threat on her life hadn't been lifted. Justus was still at large, and there were still men out there who would love for nothing more than to kill him. And if they couldn't get to him, they'd use her as a means to an end. She knew all of that, but still she wasn't afraid. Not like she had been when Sonny first took her in. Back then, she'd been afraid as well as hurt. Mad at the world for being dumped on and losing…her family, her man and worse of all, her ability to love. Then, Jasper Jacks entered her life. His attention, affection and later his love helped her reconnect to the loving, confident woman inside. The one who'd always been there but had buried under layers of pain and sadness to protect herself. And now, the real Keesha had returned and she had never felt so complete or whole in ages.

Jax took her hand. They left their mountain bikes and climbed the rest of the way to their favorite spot on top of the world. He found a decent enough spot and they sat. He shifted until he was behind her and she was between his rock solid, golden tan thighs. Keesha rested her back against his chest and sighed. 

"Content?" he asked, trailing his finger along her arms. Keesha shivered. His touch did that to her.

"I like it up here," she said. "You know that. It's quiet and peaceful. Safe."

"Do you feel safe with me?" he asked.

She released a short laugh. "Safe enough to ditch Rinaldo and on more than one occasion." She shifted, leaning back at look at him. His jaw was now set and it was hard to tell what was going on behind the black wraparound sunglasses he wore. Her fingers traced the dimple in his chin. "Jax? Is something wrong?"

He took her fingers and raised them to his mouth, kissing each one. "Trust didn't come easy for you, did it? I mean, when we met. You were finding it hard to trust people."

"Yeah. So?"

"What did your instincts tell you about me?"

Keesha was halted by the tone of Jax's voice. "Why are you asking me this?"

"If they told you not to trust me, they would have been right on target," he said, with an edge of steel in his voice. "I did not have your best interest at heart when we met."

As casually as she could manage, she asked, "What? You wanted to have sex with me. Was that it?"

"No," he replied, "I was to kill you."

She pulled back. "That's not funny."

"It's not meant to be."

Keesha flinched. She scrambled to her feet. "Jax?"

He stood. His six feet plus frame towered over her. For the first time since she'd known him, Keesha felt the fingertips of ice cold fear press along her spine. She swallowed hard and forced her mind to think. 

They were on an isolated bike trail. 

__

Sonny warned you not to trust him.

Could she ride fast enough to escape him?

__

Sonny warned you not to trust.

If she couldn't make it to the bike fast enough, she could defend herself, right?

__

Sonny warned you.

"Justus and Jerry are up to their necks in organized crime," Jax said, coming towards her as she backed down the trail. Clouds of dust billowed around them. "Both were players on opposite teams, but that didn't matter. They had information that could bring two families down. Did you know that the same day your cousin lost her life, my mother lost hers? _Coincidence_? I don't think so."

"Why kill me?" she cried, hating the tremor in her voice.

"To get to Justus, to make him come out, to get him off my brother," he said, his accent thickening with each word. "Justus is gunning for my brother, Keesha. He thinks if he kills Jerry, the heat will be off of him. He has no idea how deep the river of betrayal runs."

"I'm learning it runs pretty deep," she said, accusation in her voice. "You could have done it long before now. I trusted you, Jax. I l-loved you."

"You still do." He stopped and extended his hand. "I love you, too. I won't hurt you. I can't…not even to save my brother's life. Trust me, Keesha."

She hesitated only a fraction of a second. Praying that she made the right decision, she slipped her hand against his. "I do."

__

Part IV: Love Rules

A month later

They had the two-story house, a white picket fence and were trying to decide if they wanted a dog, too. A happy eighteen-month-old baby ruled their hearts and their home. And Nikolas Cassadine was no longer a threat. Jason and Dawn couldn't have been happier.

Dawn and Faith sat in a bath of warm, sudsy water. A yellow rubber ducky floated by. Dawn kept a firm hold around her daughter's waist as the baby reached for the toy and giggled. 

"You're getting so big!" Dawn exclaimed, kissing her baby's cheeks. "Pretty soon you'll be able to do this yourself."

"She thinks she's doing it all on her own now," Jason said as he entered the bathroom. He wore a pair of swimming trunks and nothing else except for his wedding ring. He ran a hand through his buzz cut and smiled as Faith waved at him. "Mind if I join you?"

"I think she's already extended an invitation." Dawn kept a firm hold on their baby who started to bounce as Jason stepped inside the huge tub. "No funny stuff in front of the baby. Agreed?"

He cocked an eyebrow, offering his forefingers for Faith to hold on to as she waded through the water to him. "Would I try the _funny stuff_ as you call it in front of our little chaperone here?"

"You've tried before."

Jason shrugged and Dawn's breath caught. His chest was a work of art, hard and chiseled. Subconsciously, she moistened her lips.

"I saw that," he responded in a husky voice. "Not in front of the baby, remember?"

"You should have worn a t-shirt," she scolded with a teasing smile. "You're tampering with my resolve to be a good mother."

His blue eyes darkened to midnight. "You _are_ a good mother. You're the best."

"Mommy!" Faith said, bouncing on her father's lap.

He nodded toward the happy baby. "See, your daughter agrees."

"You're a good daddy."

"Daddy!" Faith chirped. Her parents laughed and she joined in.

Later after everyone had dried off and dressed in sleep attire, Jason rocked Faith to sleep. He read to her about the wilds of Africa and promised to take her there one day. Faith repeated her new favorite word--"zebra"--before finally succumbing to slumber.

Dawn stood in the doorway and watched her family. Finally, she and Jason were free to love each other. Tears filled her eyes. Not wanting Jason to become concerned, she headed to their bedroom and slid between the covers. When he joined her, she had regained control of her emotions and greeted him with a bright smile.

"What will you do when she wants to go to Africa?" Dawn asked, teasing him about his favorite travel book.

"Take her." He rolled onto his side, resting his weight on his bent elbow. His other hand cupped her face, his thumb brushed the swell of her cheek. "You were crying."

"It's nothing to worry about. It happens."

Jason didn't appear to be satisfied with that response. "You spoke with Stefan today. What did he say?"

"Nikolas… He's still battling his delusions," she said after a moment. Jason pulled her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest that she admired for its beauty and strength. Her fingers splayed his rock hard abdomen. "I feel sorry for Stefan, taking care of him but powerless to make Nikolas see reason."

"He still believes that Stavros Cassadine really existed?" Jason asked.

She nodded, snuggling closer to her loving husband. "Yes and what's worse he believes that Stavros, not Stefan, is his father. Helena planted the ideas inside his head and told him stories about a perfect son. I know that Stefan allowed it because he thought it was safer for Nikolas if Helena was allowed to believe her little fairy tales. When they came to the states, Stefan used the Stavros lie to his advantage. He could pull strings without anyone here being the wiser."

"He used people," he stated quietly. "But you hold Stefan blameless."

"For what happened to Nikolas, he is blameless. He loves Nikolas and I think he believes that what's happened is his fault. Helena's first child was stillborn, and for her, Stavros did exist. Because of how Helena harped about it, Stefan never wanted to be the prince. When Nikolas became of age, Stefan allowed Nikolas to rule and for a long time, Nikolas did a good job. Nikolas knew the difference between the lies and the truth. Then, Helena re-entered his life and he lost his grip on his sanity… His hunger for control became a living breathing entity. He fell in love with power and only wanted to control me. I hope for Stefan's sake that Nikolas will get better." 

Jason's hand stroked the length of her back. "I don't want you to cry for him anymore."

"I wish I could say that I won't." She rested her chin on his chest. Their eyes smiled at each other. "You know it's not because I love him. I'm in love with you."

"You'd better be," he said, seductive gleam lit up his eyes. He took hold of her waist and pulled her on top of him. 

"Why?" she asked, her voice a low murmur. Her fingertips circled one of his tiny, hard nipples. Jason sucked in a sharp breath. She smiled. "Because you're in love with me?"

"Yeah," he grunted in a voice thick with arousal. As he rolled them over so that he was on top and his throbbing erection slid between her parted thighs, he added, "And because you're my baby's mama."

THE END


End file.
